The Truth Behind Perfection
by tselli
Summary: Erik Van Der Woodsen is a therapist for the most elite,his family and friends, in the Upper East Side. He is trusted with their darkest secrets and most humiliating stories. Inc. all major characters. Give it a chance? I suck at summaries.


**A/N:**

**I love the idea for this story. If you're interested please review :)**

**Thanks **

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me. **

* * *

><p>I told them all specifically that when I got my license I would not treat them. Did they listen? No not a single one of them. In fact Blair came up to me during my graduation ceremony to ask me if she should have a baby. I told her I was a therapist not a psychic. Okay, I didn't say that outright. But, I was definitely thinking it. I told her if she really loved Chuck then she shouldn't. Needless to say, she had a baby nine months later.<p>

That was only the beginning. My family and friends have been coming to me for months for advice and support. It's become too much knowledge to keep to myself. I'll begin to post my entries here about each session I have with the couples and individuals. I'm going to try my best to keep my personal feelings out of this. It's all going to be okay right?

* * *

><p><strong>Blair <strong>

I never really was in love him. It feels so good to say it out loud. I'm not in love with him. When I said it for the first time it was as if I fought for the words to come out. As if every part of my body knew what I was about to say was a mistake. Every part but my brain… Before you judge me, listen to my side of the story. Because, although I'm not in love with Dan. I've grown to love him. After five years of marriage it's impossible not too. Dan's a wonderful father and I was content on being his wife forever.

But, he came back into my life.

Chuck Bass.

Now, I remember what being in love really feels like.

Even after all these years he has the ability to make me feel like I mean _something. _

Isn't that what everyone wants anyways?

_To mean something…to someone. _

* * *

><p>I've noticed that when someone is in love they have this distracted look on their face. As if they are in a daze or trance that no one but the person they are in love with can snap them out of it.<p>

" Blair. Blair" She had been looking out the window focusing on nothing in particular. I was about to call out her name once more when she turned and asked me a question.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Given the topic of our usual discussions I don't know why I was so surprised.

"Yes." It came out more like a question then a response. Blair laughed a little and I asked "What's so funny?" She sat down on the couch across from me.

She folded her legs and said " No you haven't." Not in the usual Blair manner meant to be an insult but as if she was correcting a child. I remembered my original purpose shaking my own romantic life from my head and focusing on hers.

" How do you know?"

She sighed and responded nonchalantly. "You wouldn't have paused."

I toyed with that response a bit " Maybe I didn't want to tell you."

She laughed and sat up looking me straight in the eyes. "I've known you your entire life. Why wouldn't you want to tell me?"

I grinned "True." Before I could ask another question it all started poured out. The words I had been waiting to really start our session.

" Whenever someone asks me if I loved Dan... I paused. That's how I know it isn't real." she paused a little looking at me for reassurance. I nodded for her to continue.

"If you asked me if I loved Chuck... I'd only pause for fear of someone knowing the truth. That I've always loved him and never stopped".

" Erik, my marriage to Dan is the worst thing I've ever done."

I gripped my armchair. This is why you don't treat your friends because it's too close to home. There had been many time I had walked in on Dan with their daughter and practically oozing with love for both of them. How was I supposed to look him in the eye at our next family dinner? I couldn't.

" I cheated on him." The gasp escaped my lips before my brain had time to stop it. I tried to cover it up by asking "With who?"

She replied simply and gave me a look as if to say _you didn't even have to ask_.

"Chuck"

" I thought he was gone. He moved to Europe around the time you and Dan got married."

Her body tensed and I knew I had struck a chord comparing his leaving with her marriage she took a deep breath and began to explain.

* * *

><p><em>I ran to him. Literally, it was something miraculous. I was walking down the street in a hurry because I was on my way to pick up Charlotte at school. When I bumped into a man. I dropped my shopping bags and he helped me picked them up. I apologized profusely but stopped when he smiled at me. <em>

_"Blair?" He grinned even more and I swear the sun made him look like a God. But, all I saw was a ghost._

_" Chuck?" He pulled me into a hug immediately and I still couldn't believe what was going on. It was like time stopped. Erik. Time stopped for me last month all because of a man._

__She said man like she was spitting the words.

_He walked with me to her school. He was so happy. He told me all about his trip. Like it was the best thing that ever happened to him. And, despite myself. I was angry. So angry that he didn't seem like he missed me one bit. _

"_Go to dinner with me." We stood outside the gate __her preschool. I only smiled in response. _

"_You can bring Dan and your daughter" I had almost forgotten about Dan. Before I could respond Charlotte came running at me. She jumped into my arms and asked immediately " Who this Mommy?"_

_Chuck waited for my response and I said " An old friend.." I felt terrible for lying._

__"Blair, you didn't have to tell her in front of him that he was an old boyfriend"

Her eyes began to swell up and before I knew it she was crying uncontrollably.

" I didn't tell her that he was her father."


End file.
